Protecting their Heroes
When the heroes was hurt or injured during the battle, their love interest, friends, the citizen of the city members or family members have enough and blocking the villain's moves. This is followed by the villains asking why they are protecting them or ordering them to get out of the way. The heroines or friends usually refuse. Reason why they are protecting their heroes: *Because they are worried that the main antagonist is gonna kill them with revenge, etc. *Because they know that they have goodness inside of them and they should not hurt them if they give them a chance. *Because they are tired that those villains have been bulling heroes for years and decide to challenge them to fight or take their place as long they promise that they will never hurt them again. *Because they care about their heroes by saying nice things about them which it make the main protagonist speechless and very happy. Examples Movies Animated *''Disney/Pixar'' **Mater protecting Lightning McQueen, Finn McMissile, and Holley Shiftwell from Professor Z's minions. **The Beast protects Belle from a pack of wolves after he accidentally frightens her into leaving the castle. **Samson protecting Ryan from Kazar. *Blinky Bill protecting his father Bill Koala from Sir Claude. Live-action *''Harry Potter'' **Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley protect Harry Potter from Sirius Black, an escaped convict whom is believed to have betrayed Harry's parents and killed many innocent people, when it is soon revealed to be the doing of Peter Pettigrew. **Lily Potter protects her infant son Harry from Lord Voldemort which leads her to being killed by the Dark Lord's killing curse. *Ellen Ripley protecting Newt in her Powerloader suit while facing off the Alien Queen. Other *Amy Rose protects Sonic from Silver by hurting him and Silver thinks that Sonic is the enemy for the future. *The citizents of New York protects Spider-Man from The Green Golbin. *Everyone on the train protected Spider-man from Doc Ock after he return to the city and saved their lives and gave him back his mask as they promise that they won't tell anyone his secret. *Piccolo protected Gohan from Nappa blast attack which leads Piccolo to shield Gohan and get blasted which kills him. *Rosita protected Eugene from Abraham Ford, from beating the crap out of him and almost killing him in rage that Eugene lied to the group of being a scientist. She was even about to kill him. *Everyone in National City protected Supergirl from Livewire and Silver Banshee after she risked her life protecting a helicopter. *Demon Catman and Spaceman (KISS) protecting mystery inc from the harpies the Crimson witch brought to life while Starchild goes after her alone. *Garrett protecting Kayley from Ruber's minions. Quotes Gallery Donald and Goofy protects Sora.jpg|Donald and Goofy protecting Sora File:Moe_defending_Marge.jpg|Moe protecting Marge On_the_Run_160.png|Steven Universe protecting Pearl from Amethyst IMG_0198.JPG|Piccolo shields Gohan from Nappa's blast attack Tails_Protecting_Cosmo.jpg|Tails protecting Cosmo Amy_Saves_Sonic.gif|Amy protecting Sonic from Silver Namine protects Sora.jpg|Namine protect Sora Copper saves Tod.jpg|Copper protecting Tod from Amos Slade Diego facing Soto.jpg|Diego protecting Manny from Soto. Princess Atta protecting Flik from Hopper.jpg|Princess Atta protecting Flik from being killed by Hopper. Ellen facing the Alien queen.jpg|Ellen Ripley telling the Alien Queen to get away from Newt. Belle-Wolves-(Beauty and the Beast).jpg|Belle manages to fight off the wolves while saving Phillipe. Jasmine being rescued by Aladdin.png|Aladdin saves Jasmine from the fruit seller who tries to cut off her hand for stealing from his cart, which she didn´t realize. Anna protects Elsa from Hans.jpg|Princess Anna protects her sister, Elsa from being killed by Prince Hans. The Beast protects Belle.jpg|The Beast protects Belle from a pack of wolves after he accidentally frightens her into leaving the castle. Mirio protects Eri.jpg|Mirio protecting Eri from Chisaki. Mothra protects Godzilla.png|Mothra protecting Godzilla from King Ghidorah. File:Garrett protecting Kayley from Ruber's minions.jpg|Garrett protecting Kayley from Ruber's minions. Shang_protect_Mulan_from_Chi-Fu.jpg|Li Shang defending Fa Mulan from Chi-Fu. Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events